1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pistol draw target to provide a contest to an individual for purposes of training in the rapid and efficient withdrawal of a pistol from a holster or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the wide publicity of the West on television, in books, and the like, children and adults throughout the nation have acquired considerable interest in rapidly drawing a pistol from a holster and engage in many contests of skill to see how fast they are on the draw. Consequently, many devices in the way of toys and other game apparatus have been devised to test an individual's skill in drawing a pistol. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,573 issued to Kantz on Mar. 26, 1963 describes a toy which simulates a man withdrawing a pistol from a holster wherein the forearm is activated by a wound spring and is provided with an explosive cap to make a noise simulating the firing of a gun. Patent No. 3,008,712 issued to Konopka on November 14, 1961 relates to a pistol draw game apparatus which is an electrically operated amusement device for timing the withdrawal of a pistol from a holster by one or more individuals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,132 issued to Miller on Jan. 26, 1971 describes a gun drawing timing apparatus consisting primarily of an electrical timing clock for measuring the time interval required for an operator to draw a handgun, fire the same and hit the target. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,863 issued to Wallace and Smith on Aug. 1, 1972 reveals a target shooting apparatus wherein targets are launched from a launching station toward a shooter, with a timer actuated when a target is launched and deactuated when a shooter fires at the target with a shooter being awarded a score which is adversely proportional to the time lapse between launch and firing. Although many interesting devices are available for testing ones skill at withdrawing a pistol from the holster, there is an obvious need in the marketplace for a simply constructed pistol draw target which requires a minimum of components and it is easily activated to test an individual's skill in withdrawing a pistol or other handgun.